two girls in one crazy world
by JonasLuvur
Summary: bernie's life sucks. one day she goes in narnia. can she make it out alive and fall in love? and what happens when nick jonas shows up? who will bernie chose? peter/oc/nick jonas. edmund/oc/ that guy tht plays jake ryan in hannah montana .susan/oc/selena
1. Chapter 1

**atuhors' note: **hay this iz my first narnia fic its peter/oc and edmund/oc hope ya likey

* * *

Once there waz a chik nmed Bernice. She was twlef years old and was super pretty and popular. all of da ghuys are her skool wanted to date her.

"Hai mom im home!" she sed as she walked in har house from shcool.

"Hay hunn guess what!" her mom sed.

"WHAT!?" Bernie knew dat there was a special surprise that her mom was gon tell her.

"Yourer going to visit unkle kirke in the countryside!"

Berniies' face fell. "aw mom I don't wanna go there!' she complaned

"Yur going because unkle kirtke is old and needs to spend time wit his nefew!!"

"FINE!" she angryliy stomped into har room all angry n' such. how culd her mom do this to her!? "MY LIFE SUCKS!" she screamded in her head.

-

ther was a big mansion. bernie had been there b4 but it was wen she was littler so she oculdn't remember that well. she looked pretty glum as she wlked up to the house. inside there was no one around so she went upstrairs to the rom with the big pretty wardrobe that she used to luv when she was yungur.

"Woah its so big!" she exclamed

then a girl with long blond hair and blue eys that was very beautiful but not as beautilful as bernice cmae in. 'hey are you bernice"? she aseked.

"yeah this is real, this is me"

oke hi im agatha but you can call me aggie"

"yeah call me bernie dats what everyon cals me at home'

"okay we should be friends"

"Yeah sounds like a plan!" bernie sighd. "so whers uncle?'

"i duno. hey this is a kool wardrobe wats in it?"

'I don't know ive never been inside it.' bernie admitted

'wanna go in?"

"totally!" the two best friedsn climbed into the wardrobe

"wow its huge in here!' sed aggie

"ouch you stepped n my foot"

'Did not!'

"did to"

all of a sudden the girls found themselves laying in snow. they hurd voiced and walked over to see four kidz.

"Whore they?" asced bernice

"I don't know lets check it out"

'kay'

"HEy whore you?" aggie shouted at dem.

"wur peter, lucy, susan, nd edmund whore you?"sed this rly hot guy that waz peter that bernice had a huge crush on

"were bernie and aggie" sed aggie. aggie thot that edmund was cute and thought that she mite hav a crush on him. she though he looked like kevin jonas who aggie thought was a hunk

'wut r u doing here?" petar asked, gazing at bernice. bernie had long blond hair that was kinda curly and rly big pretty green eyes that peter got lost in cause they were so mesmorizing.

"we went into a wardrobe and we ended up her" bernie said, checking perer out

"yeah thats what happend to us." edmund said, totally hitting on aggie

'we were going to see a fawn wanna come?' peter asked

aggie and bernie look at each othear and grinned, then turned to the guys and sed "TOTALLY!"

* * *

was it okay? shuld i continiue? please leave ur honest opinion and suggestions okay thans!


	2. Chapter 2

**authaz note; **hi peiple thanks fore reviewing it means a lot to mi. uhm ya thanks for the constuctive ctitism it helps im going to try harder on this chap and no bernie isnt a mary sue sorry you think that k bye

' so where r we?" Bernie asked peter as thay walked throu the wintery forests.

"Were in Narnia.' peter explained. Bernie nearly melted looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. Peter was doin the same because Bernia was so pritty. It was lik luve at first site. Petur and bernie stopped walked cuase htye were so lost in eachoters eyes. all ofa suddan bernie could not help herself. she kissed peter pasionately on the lips and he kised her back.

"Peter des soemthing Ive been wanted to tell you!!" bernie exclaimed. "I think your so cool and sweet and cute and I fell in love with you the moment we met!"

Aggie gasped. "Bernie why didnt u tell me!!?!??"

"Cause I waned to tell peter." bern turned to peter, who starred at her with shoked eyes.

"iz it tru?" he assed

"Yes! i lve u more than nick jonas!"

AGGIE GASPED AGAIN! "SAY IT AINT SO BERNIE!" she sed

"I'm fraid so aggie. sry for betrayin yew and nick jonas but peter is just so awesom!'

"its okai bernie...' aggie said understaningly. "i have a confession 2 make as well. c, there is some1 i like moar than nick jonas too. i evn like him more than jesse mccartnye or edward cullen!"

"MMMore than EDWARD CULLEN!? OME!" bernie shuoted.

"YAAH! Dta is how tru my luv fore him iz. so tru that i would give up a chance to meet kevin jonas or that guy that plays the blond guy in cory in the house!" sed aggie

"OH MY GOD NO WAIz!" bernie se.d. "That's how I feel about Peter. He mesn everything to me and i olve him so effing much1"

"omg no way!'

'yeah so aggie who is it. who do you love so much you will miss a chance to meet the jonas bros."

"I sed I'd give up the chance to meet Kevin.. not all of them."

"Oh rite. yah i'd give up seeing keven but now nick or joe."

"yeah. its edmund.' adfie turned to meet edmund choco brown eyes, "ed I love you, i loved you from the start!!"

"omg really? I lvoe you to!" they kissed. peter and bernie kissed again and everyone was in love but not susan or lucy.

UNTIL...

a really tall hot guy with blond hockey hair nd lovley green eyes who was eral muscualr came up.

"FLOYD?" bernie exclaimed. "IS THAT YOU!?"

"Bernie!" floyd eclaimed, walking over to bernie and givn her a hug. peter was jelus.

"who is that?' floyd asked, gazing at susan.

'oh thats susan we're in narnia by the way"

floyd fell in love but was too shy to tell susan right away

--

was it good? revie thankies hope ya likey


	3. Chapter 3

**authurs nore: **hai guys! no one rly likes the stry... sorry that its not good enuff. about teh way iam writing...

See? I can write just normal usually its just I kind of chose to write ta way im conferatble. like im not a genius okay peope

so i decided that the next chapter I'm going to put ALL my effort into it, oka? sry if yu dont like this one

* * *

"We r goign to meet mista tumnuts." sed susan to floyd. she didnt tell any1 but she really liked hym. he was really hot and nice and cool and everything she wanted in a man. (L)

"Okay cool." Floyd said, smiling a dazlingg smile at Su.

"Ya"

Meanwile Bernie was hanging out wit petar. they were so in luv it was crazy.

But then something bern didn't expect to happen happened.

Nick Jonas came out of a bush! Oh my jonas!

"OH MY EDWARD NICK JONAS!?" squealed bernie.

"Hello beatiful.' sed nick. "I was just on the set of da loev big muse vidio when I found this crazy wardrobe. speaking of crazy i've got this crazy kinda crush on u."

"Omj nick yur so sweet! Yew're saying JB lyrics while talking to me!" peter looked at nick with a jealus eye.

"Yeah so du u wanna go out with me? Nick asked/].

"Duh!! I'd kuv 2!' bernie said, lepting into nicks armz.

"BERNIE WUT ABUT ME!?" Peter asked.

"OH EM JAY I FURGET BOUT PETR!" sed bernie. she fced nick, and peter. "which one shuld I chose??" she asked harself.

aggie would be jealus of bernie for having da option of datin nick but she luved ed moar than nick jonas. but if it was that guy who played jake in hannah montana who came out then she would go crazy. shhe loved him moar than edmund sadly but ed was good enuff.

hope ya likey

btw i changed summery


	4. Chapter 4

**author noe; okay guys heres the new style of writing i wyll vbe usin. its bettut then before so hope ya likey!!!**

**

* * *

**

everyone went thgouh the forest to mr tumnuses house, but when they got there they wur shocked! the dooor was smashed down. lucy ran up with a distressed expresson and peter folowed. "wait up pete!" bernie called after him and chased after him, nick jonas following becuse he didn't want to see bernie and peter alone at all.

there was a note left from maugrim cheif of police saying that tumnus has been arested!

"what will we du?" lucy quierd. pete shrugged.

"i dunno lu what do you think bernie?"

she shook her head. 'i dont know'

"is that a bird?" asked aggie, pointing to a bird that was flyin outsyde. every1 went out and the bird flew away. but then a beaver came out of the bush!

"here boy!" said peter putting his hand out

'I aint gon' stiff it!' exclamed the beaver and evceryone jumped back with freight. a talking beavru! this is just insane!! thought bernie

the beaver made them all follow him but susan didnt trust it. beaver said that he knew mr tumnus so he gained peters trust somewhat but bernie and nick jonas were sceptical. so was edmund! and aggie! and floyd!

what was going to happen next? dhey didn't know since they were going to a beavers house now. this was just so kraszy!

* * *

hope ya likey review nicly plz


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurhaaz noti: hai bbz sry 4 da l8 ud8!!!!!!!! i got sum flames but idc! cuz i lik my sstori && u all shuld to. i know that its good, lik no one thot of this plot b4.......... thurs a lotta pertar/oc ficks out thurr but mine is diffurent. i mean comeon, nick jonass!1**

**OMG! NEW CHARRIE INTRIDUSED IN RHIS CHAPPPP!!!!!!!!1 :O:O:O:O:O**

**

* * *

**

As tha gang walked 2 the strange beachers house, floyd held tightly on2 suzans hand. Same wit Ed & Aggie. But Bernia wasn't holding hands wit anyone... Wanna know why!? Cause sje was too confuzled! She had to choze between Nick Jonas and Peter. Nick Jonas and Peter hated each otha cause they both want ed her sweet tender love. But who would get Bernie's sweet tender love!? nick jonas or peter!??!?!?!?!

Aggie was hinking of hoaw mchuc she wazz in love with edmjond. he was such a sweetie piexoxo(L)(K)!!! but then she remembered that guy that playz jake ryan on hannah montana.. she luved him moar then ed! but it didunt matta cause he asnt hr. it was just aggie and edmund 4evah.(L)

Suddenyl thur waz a rustling in da bushezs!!! Ever1 was startledd. Omg, then guess who jumped outt?!??!?!?

It was that guy hoo plays jake ryan on hannah montana!!!

AGGIE GASPEDDD!

"mg that guy that playz jake ryan in hannah montana!!' she exclaymed. edmund was jelus.

"Yes it is me, that guy that plays Jake Ryan in hannah montana" that guy that plays jake ryan in hannah montana. he is so hot!!!!!11!!!!

"Whut r u doin hur?!" aked bernie.

that guy that plays jake ryan in hannah montana looked to nick jonas. "I am here for nick jonas!!!!!" he sed. "He isz mine! he is supposed to be shotitng a new up of hannah montana with me!!!!!!"

BERNIE GASPED!! "Nik, iz it tru!?}??????"

Nick jonas sighed in defeet. "yes ,my love it is true. i shuldn't be here! i must go!'

"NOOOO!!!" Bernie exclaymed screamin at da top of hur lungz.

"BERNIE WHUT ABOUT ME!? SO I JUST NOT EWXSIT!? I THOTTT U LUVED ME NOT THIS JEW FRO!!" PeTAR ECLAYMED!!!!

Bernie gasped. "Nick.... NICK JONAS DOES NOT HAVE A JEW FRO!!!!" she defeded. "How dare u. weure over! forget it petear! i don't love you like I did yesterday!!" (lol emo mcr lyrix).

"no!!" pete sobbed. "bernie ily pleze forgyve me! I love you and only to forever and always!!!"

"but I love nick jonas too!!'

Oh noes! Whay was gunna hap[em!!??!?!??!? !!!?!?!??!?!?!!!?!!?!!?M/ !? Who would Berniue pick!????/ NICK JONAS OR PETAH!!?? & WHAT ABOUT AGGIE!? Does she still like that guy that plays jake rynan in hannah montanan!?!? whut if he likes her back? will she chose edmond or that guy that plays jake ryaan in hannah montana!??!?

---

CHAPTER END!!

Was it good? i lyked it thurs a lot o' dramz in my storii datsz yy i (L) it so fricken much!!! LOL FRICKEN CHICKEN LOLOLOLOL!!!!!\

Next chap...: will nick go with taht guy that plays jake ryan in hannah montana? what happens to narnia wjem KEVIN JONAS and SELENA GONEZ show up??!?!? omg! floyd starts to lyk selena!?!?! WHAT ABOUT SUSANN!??!

fid ut nxt chap

REVIEW NO FLAMES HOPE YA LIKEY


End file.
